West Side Story
by TouchFire03
Summary: DISCONTINUED --- AU: Kag and Inu are in a gangs, who happen to be rivals. They fall in love, but their brothers are keeping them apart. ALMOST like the play, but in my way. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Fushigi**: Hey, Mysterious here. This is the new story for InuYasha that I just came up with. It's been plaguing my mind since my school preformed the play. So I thought, hey why not write an InuYasha story like West Side Story. This is my version of the story, so I will not copy off any original character's names.  
.

.

.

.

_(Note: If you see typos tell me because I got a computer that does not have spell check or Mircrosoft Word. So tell me and I will try my best to go back and fix it. Thanxs!)_  
.

.

.

.

West Side Story  
  
Prologue  
. 

.

.

.

"Kagome! C'mon, let's go or we'll be late," said Sango. She pulled her friend out of the house and ran down the sidewalk, almost running into innocent bystanders.  
  
"Sango, where are we going?" asked Kaogme. They turned the corner and ran down an alley, leading towards the old warehouses on the outskirts of Tokyo. Kagome remembered this place, you had to go through it to get the Sabers hideout, one of the many gangs in Tokyo. Kagome's older brother, Sota Higurashi, happened to be leader of the gang and was strict when it came to obeying his orders.  
  
"Don't you remember Kagome? We're suppose to have a meeting today," said Sango. They entered an abandonned warehouse, the upstairs lights were on, signaling that the others were there. The two girls climbed the stairs and met Sota in the middle of the gang ring.  
  
"Glad you could make it Sango and Kagome," said Sota. A couple of other guys and girls waved at the gang members, patting down seating areas.  
  
"Yeah Sota, no problem brother," said Kagome. Nobunaga walked up to Sota and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Oh really? I didn't think he would answer us, none the less Sesshomaru," said Sota. He walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug, "How's my little sister?"  
  
"I'm fine, no better, thanks to you," said Kagome. She pushed away from him and leaned against the wall, glaring at her brother when his bavck was towards her.  
  
"Kagome, I have good news for you. Onigumo asked if he could marry you. You're wedding will be in a couple of weeks. Just a Saber's wedding, no Demons aloud. Isn't it great," said Sota. Kagome stared at her brother as his words sunk in.  
  
'Marry... Onigumo... couple of weeks... life is now a living hell!' thought Kagome. Her eyes went wide and she sucked in a deep gulp of air.  
  
**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru sat on the metal chair in the basement of an old building. It was the council area for the Demons, the gang that only followed his commands. The door to the room opened and his brother stepped in, a gruff expression adorned his face.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me? Why couldn't we talk at the house?" asked InuYasha. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother before setting his gaze on the spider in the corner. InuYasha pulled up another chair and sat down across from his brother.  
  
"As you know, our rivals are the Sabers, led by Sota Higurashi. They plan on having a dance and have asked our gang to come too... strangely enough. They wish to have a clean meeting, not a single punch thrown or blood split, from either side," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"What's this got to do with me?" asked InuYasha. Sesshomaru looked away fromt the spider and fixed his cool eyes on InuYasha, not a single emotion protrayed to the his younger brother.  
  
"Don't start anything little brother. We want a clean meeting, as much as they do," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"So, no rumbles?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"No rumbles, the dance is tomorrow night. Dress your best little brother," said Sesshomaru. InuYasha nodded and left, a smirk gracing his lips.  
. 

.

.

.

End Prologue 

**Fushigi**: This is only the prologue. If you like how it's going please tell me... or you can review for it. Reviews are welcome happily!


	2. Chapter 1

**Fushigi**: Hey, if you read the pro. and you liked it. Chapter #1 is up now. Please n-joy.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha and co. Or Carlos Santana's music that may be inserted into this piece.

**animequeen06  
**  
The story is very interesting. I have seen the movie version of West Side Story and I have some questions.When does it take place and is Naraku or Kikyo involved in this story? Don't worry about mistakes. Everyone makes them. Please continue with this story!  
  
_Fushigi : Thank you for your encouragement. I'm glad that someone understands the basic plot my story. Okay, to answer your questions. This story takes place during this year (or 2004 if you must.) Yes Naraku will be in it, he's in Sesshomaru's gang. I don't know if I'll put Kikyo in it though. I'll see how the story goes. I've never seen the real play, but my middle school did preform it this year and they changed into their own style but kept the basic plot. So I might do what they did so no worries, it will still have the same gist.  
_  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
West Side Story  
  
Chapter #1  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why do I even have to wear a dress. I hate wearing dresses and Sota knows it too! Damn bastard. I'll be the only one wearing a dress anyway," griped Kagome. Sango gave her a dry look and pointed to the red dress that she was forced to wear. " Okay, maybe not the only one, but - ouch! Sango, do you even know how to sew!?" asked Kagome. Sango poked her again with the needle, whether it was an accident or not.  
  
"I'm not the best, so stop complaining," said Sango. She made the final stitch on the dress and stepped back to admire her work, "Done."  
  
Kagome walked over to the mirror and gazed lovingly at the white dress. It was light weight and had a free-flowing hem that danced around her knees.  
  
"Sango... it's beautiful, I love it," said Kagome. She rushed over to Sango and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Funny, just moments ago you said you wouldn' t wear this dress," said Sango. Kagome waved it off as the sound of chattering voices and sweet giggles were emitted from the hallway.  
  
"Of course Yuka and Eri. I'll dance with you two at the party tonight," said Sota. He hugged the two fawning girls before walking over to his sister. "You look beautiful Kagome. Onigumo will see you at the dance. Just to warn you, Demons will be there too, so stay on guard," said Sota. He wrapped his arms around Yuka and Eri before sauntering off again.  
  
"I don't wanna get married Sango," said Kagome.  
  
"It's okay Kagome. If anything goes wrong between you and Onigumo, you can tell Sota or me. We'll gladly kick his ass," said Sango.  
  
"Thank you Sango. We'd better get gonig if we don't wanna be late," said Kagome. She grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her out the room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The music was blasting and the lights were blaring in the old warehouse, teasing InuYasha's senses. His delicate ears were pinned back under a black knit cap and he kept his hair in a neat braid to keep it out of the way. He noticed that he was getting several glares from some Sabers across the room. Sesshomaru and Sota stepped forward from their clique, circling each other like lions, sizing each other up.  
  
"This is a clean meeting, remember that ningen," said Sesshomaru, his icy looks cast down to Sota. Sota smirked and looked up at the demon, his determination flaring to meet up with the demon's.  
  
"It's as clean as you make it makai, but I'll remember," scoffed Sota before the two walked back over to their own sides.  
  
The two walked back to their gangs, their eyes still locked in a glare. Then the music started, a beat and a rhythm to move to.  
  
_ Drunk all the whiskey  
  
But I still can't get no rest  
  
Brain trapped on a roller coaster  
  
Got a pain in my chest _  
  
The Saber girls stepped forward and the Demon boys advanced on them, dirty dancing on the floor. Bodies pressing against each other, teasing and taunting, playing dangerously as the music played.  
  
_ Cold water on my eyeballs  
  
Send a shiver up my spine  
  
Hit the street in the wee wee hours  
  
This is the night hunting time _  
  
The groups separted and only the boys of the gangs were dancing. The Sabers would come out first, moving to the sounds of the beat. Trying their best to make up a good beat.  
  
_ Don't know what I'm doing here  
  
Don't know what I'm doing here  
  
Got to get my senses clear   
_  
Then the Demons would step up, making up beats that would exceed their opponents. They would beat their feet and dance to the rhythm, flailing their shirts and arms in the air.  
  
_ Stumble in off the footpath  
  
Heard the sounds from below  
  
Get accustomed to the darkness  
  
Got to take it real slow _  
  
InuYasha shook his head, disappointed in his brother's behavior. For someone so stotic as Sesshomaru, no one would expect him to be dirty dancing with humans. But as things appeared, that's how the scenario seemed to look. Sesshomaru was pressed up against one of the Saber sluts, provoking her in any suggestive way possible.  
  
_'And to think I'm related to him,'_ thought InuYasha. He walked out of the warehouse, breathing in the fresh night air. The warehouse had been stuffy and was choking his senses, but outside was just right for his canine half.  
  
The warehouse overlooked the bay and a pier jutted out from the concrete shoreline. The moon's slivery reflection danced off the waves, a glisten and _swish_ of rippling tides. InuYasha looked at the end of one of the docks, a silent figure seated at the edge.  
  
_ Sweat streamin' down my cheekbones  
  
Smoke stingin' my eyes  
  
Walls drippin' like the jungle  
  
But this ain't no paradise   
_  
InuYasha could still hear the sounds of the music in the background as he walked towards the lone figure. As he approached it, he discovered it was girl, a wry smile on her face. Her eclispe liek hair fanned across her shoulders and blew in front of her face as a tiny zephyr flew by. Her silvery white dress tossed gently in the wind and her feet danced in and out of the rippling tides.  
  
"Hey, I noticed you're not inside. Why so dark and lonesome?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"I'm not one who likes parties. Besides, you're out here. I take it you don't like them much either?"  
  
"Nope, sure don't. Can I sit down?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"I don't mind," said the girl.  
  
InuYasha flopped down next to the girl and watched the moon's reflectoin in a comfortable silence. The sounds of soft waves and sea birds flying overhead were the only noise in their world.  
  
"Nice night, huh?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."  
  
"Not to be rude, but what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" asked Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha Mashiro."  
  
Kagome finally looked at the stranger sitting next to her and InuYasha looked at her, their eyes locked.  
  
Kagome stared at his handsome features. His had golden eyes and long silver hair that was kept in a neat braid. He wore a knit cap over his head, almost as if to hide something from the world. He had a warm complexsion, a lite tan grazing in softly. Kagome blushed slightly before turning away, her eyes once again on the water.  
  
InuYasha looked at her and seemed trapped in her gaze and presence. They were blue, a stormy color that couldn't be fully described in mere words. Her black/blue tresses fell in ringlets and curls down her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She looked soft and fraglie, like if he touched her she would break and shatter into pieces.  
  
_'Gods... she's beautiful,'_ thought InuYasha. Kagome's thoughts ran along the same lines at that moment too.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Kagome.  
  
"No, my bad," said InuYasha. There was another silence, the rolling waves glided across the surface and crashed softly against the dock.  
  
"So... why **are** you in a gang?" asked Kagome, looking at the silvery reflectoin again.  
  
"My brother's the leader, Sesshomaru Mashiro. Since he's my brother, I was dragged into the picture. Poeple only knew me because of my brother, never for me. So I said heck, might as well just join his shitty gang anyway," said InuYasha. Kagome watched him, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"But you don't like it, do you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope, not one bit. I don't want to be in it, but now where ever I go it's, _'Demon's Right hand hanyou, Inu.'_ I've made a name for myself I just can't get rid of. What I would give for a normal life," said InuYasha.  
  
"So it's sibling trouble for you too?" smirked Kagome. InuYasha made a quick glance at Kagome before settling his gaze back out to the bay.  
  
"Yeah, what about you?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"My brother is Sota Higurashi, leader of the Sabers. I hate the fact that whenever people see me, they give me dirty glances or say things behind my back. I'm sick of it, I just want my life to be like it was before," said Kagome.  
  
"Crying can't stop gangs, I tried when I was little. My mom died that year. She was killed by a stry bullet from a nearby gang fight. My father had long since been dead. I think I was twelve or eleven, but that year I cried until I couldn't shed anymore tears," said InuYasha.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kagome.  
  
"Don't be, it can't change the past and can't alter the future, but thanks for caring," said InuYasha. Kagome shook her head and wiped away the tears she had shed unconsciously.  
  
"It can change the future, if we alter the present. If we sit and do nothing then nothing will change," said Kagome. Kagome looked at his hat and wondered what he could be hiding. "Take off your hat," ordered Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck?! You're shittin' me right?"  
  
"No, take it off... and watch your language!"   
  
"Fuck no, I ain't taken it off!"  
  
"Goshdarnnit! Take the fucking thing off!!!" demanded Kagome. Her hand shot forward and ripped the cap off his head and stared in shock, her eyes glimmering with curiousity. Two dog-like ears stuck up from his head, slightly tweaking in the night breeze.  
  
"They're so cute. Why do you hide them?" asked Kagome. She rubbed the soft appendages, muffled purring emitted from InuYasha's throat as he tried to surpress it. She giggled softly and poked his chest, "I didn't know dogs purred." InuYasha blushed but didn't pull away from Kagome's hands.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Onigumo pushed through the crowd of dancers, not bothering to mutter appollogies to anyone he didn't acknowledge. He reached Sota, who was having his promised dance with Eri.  
  
"Sota, your sister... she's flirting with InuYasha," said Onigumo. Sota stopped dancing and walked over to Onigumo, standing in front of the other gang member.  
  
"You'd better not be lieing," said Sota.  
  
"I'm not. They're out on the dock," said Onigumo. Sota pushed him aside and walked towards the door, a firm glare and punch was waiting for the Demon boy.  
  
Across the room, Sesshomaru heard the conversation and also followed Sota towards the door, a safe distance from the rival ningen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't get it," said Kagome.  
  
"Demon senses, we're special like that," said InuYasha, twitching his ears again. Kagome massaged the furry ears, the little teasing was quickly getting to her.  
  
"Lucky," muttered Kagome. InuYasha smirked and leaned closer to her hands, wanting more massaging.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" barked Sota. Kagome stared at her brother as he stomped out towards the dock. She and InuYasha stood up and walked towards the concrete ground. Sota walked over to Kagome and pulled her away from InuYasha. Once Kagome was out of the way, Sota set his glare back to the half-demon. He pulled his fist back and punched the unexpecting boy in the face. Kagome ran over to InuYasha and helped him to his feet.  
  
"SOTA!!?! What's your problem?" asked Kagome, a hint of her own growl in her words. She brushed her brother's hand off when he tried to pull her away again.  
  
"He's a Demon!!! I will not have my little sister associating with the enemy!!" shouted Sota.  
  
"Don't fucking call me the enemy when-"  
  
"Shut up InuYasha," said Sesshomaru. His usual cool expression was fixed in a firm glare. He looked at Kagome and she yelped before walking over to her brother. "You are in no position to talk Saber. Look who's calling who the enemy when you threw the first punch," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"You just keep your half-breed brother away from my sister," said Sota.  
  
"Fine, if you keep that bitch you call a sister away from my brother," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Done, c'mon Kagome. You're going home," siad Sota. He led her over to Onigumo, who escorted her home. Sota turned back towards the icy demon, his brother had left to go home too. A couple of gang members stood behind their leaders, ready to back them in an instant.  
  
"If I do see your brother in our territory at all, he'll be coming back in a box. We can handle it two ways. 1.) I kill your brother or 2.) we have a rumble, just like the old days. Your choice Fluffy," said Sota.  
  
"Take it back ningen!" said Naraku. Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand in front of his gang member, stopping the other demon in his tracks.  
  
"We will see how it goes. If it comes down to either one of those choices, I will decide the fate of your sister," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Heartless bastard," growled Sango. Sesshomaru's gazed locked with her's and chills raced down her spine, but she refused to back down.  
  
"I'm only as heartless as you make me," said Sesshomaru. He turned and left, his gang members filing out behind him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
End Chapter #1   
  
**Fushigi**: What do you think? Does it need work or what? I'm open to reviews and **constructive** critiszime ( i don't knw how to spell the damn word!) .

Oh, chapter #6 for **'Hearts of Immortal'** will be up by today or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fushigi**: Hey people! Thanxs for the reviews. Oh, here's some fresh news. _Hearts of Immortal_ 's chapter #6 is almost typed, I just need to find the notebook I typed it in, and then it will hopefully be up in time for you to read. So other than that, let's get down to business.  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
**chirin-chirin   
**  
So Inuyasha's in a gang huh? GO INU!! Catch Onigumu in a back alley and KICK HIS ASS!  
  
Kagome you can help! Then get sota!(No offense)Is Kouga in this? What about rin? UPDATE!!  
  
_Yup, it's InuYasha. Yeah, Koga is in it, I just have to figure out how to fit him in. He might end up being a police officer. Rin is going to be in it, she's in the Demons gang. Kinda funny for a human to be in a demon gang, but Miroku is in it. They are confused about their genitic heritage._  
  
.  
  
**Redroses**  
  
I like the start of this story. More chapters son please.  
  
_I hope you like more than just the start because there is more to come by reviewer/reader friend... much more. Thanks for the review, I'll try to set the pace for updates, but with summer coming we've got major vacation trouble._  
  
.  
  
**Sakuzha**  
  
yay!...Inu and Kag finally met!!...and seem to like each other!!:)...love this story!!...pls update asap...thankz!!...can't wait till the next chapter -...cu  
  
_Oh thanks Sakuzha. Thank you for not only reviewing for Hearts of Immortal, but this story in the making! I see ur quite... sugar high. It's okay to be special, I understand. :)_  
  
Well, now that the reviews are out of the way, let's begin with the literature in the making. Onward my fellow readers! Onward!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha and co. Heck, I don't even own the plot or the music. ::Thinking:: _That really sucks butt._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
West Side Story  
  
Chapter #2  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome sighed, it had been two hours since Onigumo had dropped her off, warning her never to go around that hanyou InuYasha again. The radio played in the background, she could hear it but at the same time, she was tuned out into her own world.  
  
_'I do wish I could finish talking to him. He seemed so nice and yet... so different from the others,'_ thought Kagome. She flopped back onto the bed, her eclispe tresses tumbling down beside her, falling across her shoulders and face. She sighed again, sheer boredom and silence was getting to her now. _'C'est barbant!'_  
  
There was a soft tap at her window. Kagome sat up and saw the gleam of a pair of radiant amber eyes. She lifted herself off the bed and glided over to the window, opening it so he could get in. He jumped into the room on all fours, his mane of silver was in tangles because of the wind.  
  
"Hey there stranger, nice night," he said in a gruff voice. Kagome smirked, running her hands through his hair, straightening it so it would fall smoothly down his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful," she responded.  
  
_I'm telling you it's over  
Now there's an angel  
Holding me  
My way's easy  
Even if you're fallen  
Oh you're struggling  
There's still beauty  
In what we do  
_  
"Is that "_Feels Like Fire_" by Carlos Santana?" asked InuYasha. He stood up and brushed himself off, looking at Kagome again. She smiled and nodded, beaming her big azure eyes at him.  
  
"You like it? I think he plays guitar really well and Dido can sing very nicely," said Kagome. InuYasha smirked and held out his hand, a sencere pleading look in his eyes. Kagome blushed and took his hand, his other one wrapping around her waist before pulling her off into a sweet dance.  
  
_So que sera  
Let's go sailing on  
There's a wise man  
In every fool_  
  
The two danced quietly in the room, alone in their world. They glided across the carpet floor, never missing a beat to the music. Their bodies swaying to the rhythm of the song, moving as a single being.  
  
_I say come back  
Come in from the cold  
Into the warm  
I feel like fire  
Guiding you back home  
As darkness falls_  
  
"Kagome... I came to ask you something," said InuYasha. He could feel his collar tighten and a hint of a blush growing on his cheeks, but he forced the feeling down. Kagome looked up at him, making him blush even harder than before.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Um... I was wondering if... you would... go out with me sometime," said InuYasha. He looked away, his face now looking more like a bright red strawberry than ever in his life.  
  
_'There! I said it! Now all I have to do is wait for her answer,'_ thought InuYasha.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
InuYasha smiled and held her deeper, smiling into her ebony hair. He breathed in her scent, jasmine and straberries wafted into his memory.  
  
_So everyone stands in line  
Cos they wanna stay alive  
To wait alone  
No dog no bone  
And then you find it's over  
Still it tears your heart  
To slip away  
From the crowd_  
  
They stopped and stood still, the words of the song sinking into Kagome's head. Her thoughts running rampid in her mind of what might happen if the two of them were ever found together. If they were ever caught in a position like this. What his brother do? What would her brother do? What would the gangs do? Heck, why should she care, she didn't even want to be considered part of the gang, so why did it matter to her.  
  
_'Because they are your friends... your second family,'_ said a voice in her head. It was making her have doubts, doubts about her and InuYasha being together so early in the game. She barely knew him yet, she felt like he had been a part of her whole life, every single step of the way.  
  
"InuYasha?" she asked, her voice trembling softly. InuYasha held her tighter, trying to reassure her that he was still there.  
  
_But if you have  
What it takes  
To return to where  
All the world  
Knows your name  
Then que sera  
Let's go sailing on  
There's a wise man  
In every fool_  
  
"Yes, Kagome," he answered. If he was correct, he knew what question she would ask and he would have to answer it, someway... somehow.  
  
"What will happen... if our brother's find out about this?" asked Kagome. Her face was buried in his shirt, muffling her voice but InuYasha could still make it out. He smiled softly as his hands ran through her hair, feeling it run through his fingers so easily.  
  
"I don't know. We'll worry about that when the time comes," said InuYasha. He touched her cheek and made her look at him, his amber eyes and her blue locked in a battle. He pulled her closer to him, their lips touching softly and his arms around her waist.  
  
_I say come back  
Come in from the cold  
Into the warm  
I feel like fire  
Guiding you back home  
As darkness falls  
_  
The door slid open and a lone figure watched to two kissing, an expression of rage on his face. The figure ran over to the two and wrentched the apart, pulling Kagome behind him. InuYasha was forced back against the wall and glared at the person in front of him. It was that bastard of kid, Onigumo Manoshi.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are Demon?! Coming in here like you own the place!" shouted Onigumo. InuYasha 'feh'ed and glared harder at Onigumo, smirking at the intruder.  
  
_So everyone stands in line  
Cos they wanna stay alive  
To wait alone  
No dog no bone  
And then you find it's over  
Still it tears your heart  
To slip away  
From the crowd_  
  
"You're one to talk, obvisouly you don't live here either. Now, why don't you go back to the rock you crawled out from, you bastard," snarled InuYasha. Kagome struggled out of Onigumo's grasp and ran over to InuYasha, standing next to him if he needed back up.  
  
"Onigumo, get out of my room," said Kagome firmly. Onifumo just stared at her, wondering why she was siding with their rival.  
  
But Kagome, he's-"  
  
_But if you have  
What it takes  
To return to where  
All the world  
Knows your name  
Then que sera  
Let's go sailing on  
There's a wise man  
In every fool_  
  
**_"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!"_** shouted Kagome. Onigumo shuddered and high-tailed it out of the room before the wrath of Kagome could be unleashed. Kagome let out a deep breath and turned to InuYasha, smiling and beaming once again. InuYasha just stared wide eyed at her, scared at what she might do to him.  
  
_'Shit. Talk about your overly actvie mood-swings,'_ thought InuYasha.  
  
"You ready to go, InuYasha?" asked Kagome. InuYasha just stared at her until she kissed him litely on the lips, breaking his trance.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
_I say come back  
Come in from the cold  
Into the warm  
I feel like fire  
Guiding you back home  
As darkness falls_  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go," said InuYasha. InuYasha grabbed her hand and led her to the window, picking her up bridal style. With one graceful leap, he was out the window and bounding across the rooftops of neighboring houses.  
  
_I say come home  
Leave it all behind  
And settle down  
I feel my love  
Can give me what I want  
For all time_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Onigumo ran back to the abandoned warehouse, his chest heaving as he ran. He slid open the big door and walked over to Sota, choking on the air he breathed.  
  
"What's the matter Onigumo?" asked Sota. Onigumo held up a hand , trying to catch his breath before he talked to his leader.  
  
"I... _wheeze_ Kagome with... _cough_ that InuYasha punk. They were at your house... sucking face," said Onigumo. Sota's face contorted with rage and fury, wanting to rip InuYasha's throat out.  
  
"Sango, I want you to keep an eye on Kagome, seeing how you're her friend," siad Sota.  
  
"I won't let you down Sota," said Sango, "No way is my friend gonna fall in love with some Demon boy."  
  
"Good job Sango, I know I can trust you," smirked Sota. He walked away, his previous scowl on his face. He would have a talk with little Kagome when he got home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
End Chapter  
  
**Fushigi**: Hope you like it. The plot will hopefully appear sooner or later. If you've heard of the play, then you _**almost**_ know the plotline of this story. pleaz keep reading.  
  
You see the button?  
  
Click it!  
  
You know you wanna!  
  
Click it or i won't update!  
  
Please!


End file.
